Valquiria de un solo héroe (SPOILERS DE INFINITY WAR)
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE SPOILERS DE INFINITY WAR - No habían pasado muchos días desde que Lady Sif había llegado a Valhalla, cuando las valquirias salieron en estampida sobre sus caballos alados por las grandes puertas de Valhalla. Eso sólo podía significar algo. Había una batalla, y había muchos guerreros caídos con honor. Las valquirias iban hacia Asgard. Sólo que no había Asgard.


—Dime, cariño, ¿qué se siente ser diosa de la guerra y _perder_ en la guerra? —Hela se miró las uñas y luego miró a Lady Sif, esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

La guerrera estaba luchando por respirar. Sus piernas temblaban pero se negaban a dejarla caer, en un último acto de orgullo por el honor de Asgard. Su brazo derecho aún sostenía su espada, aunque la punta señalaba al suelo sin fuerzas. Su mano izquierda estaba alrededor de la empuñadura de una daga negra que le sobresalía del pecho. Tosió sangre y logró hablar, mirando a la diosa de la muerte con un odio que no le había dedicado nunca a ningún enemigo.

—Esto no es una guerra, es una batalla. Y a veces se deben perder batallas para ganar la guerra. Deberías saberlo ya.

Hela rió melodiosamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Oh, cariño, a veces puedes llegar a ser tan ingenua.

Lady Sif alzó la mirada sintiendo que se le escapaba la vida. La silueta de un caballo alado que sólo ella podía ver apareció en el cielo lleno de humo. El animal bajó en picada hacia ella, y sobre su lomo había una mujer con armadura y una lanza. Ella le tendió la mano, justo cuando la diosa de la guerra perdía el último aliento y se derrumbaba. La valquiria atrapó su alma antes siquiera de que el cuerpo tocase el suelo lleno de cenizas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se la había llevado a Valhalla.

* * *

Los Einherjar, tal era el nombre que recibían los guerreros caídos en batalla con honor como Lady Sif, recibían un cuerpo de nuevo cuando despertaban por primera vez dentro de Valhalla, el más allá nórdico, gobernado por Odín. Lady Sif había despertado en una habitación de oro, en una cama que no conocía. Lo último que recordaba era la risa de Hela y el terrible dolor en el pecho donde le había clavado la daga.

Su primera reacción fue mirarse el pecho. Tenía una camisa de hilo blanco. Tocó donde tendría que estar la herida, justo sobre su corazón, pero sus dedos rozaron sólo piel intacta. Piel suave. Se miró los brazos y el abdomen y las piernas y lo que podía llegar a ver sin espejo. Su piel estaba limpia, era inmaculada y pálida. No había visto su piel así desde… desde que decidió ser guerrera, para ser honesta. Buscó, y no pudo encontrar ninguna de las mil cicatrices que ya se había habituado a ver como parte de su fisonomía. Sin entender del todo, aún confundida por lo que había pasado, se puso de pie, y encontró un espejo contra la pared. Se quedó congelada al ver la imagen, y luego se fue acercando lentamente, como si fuese una trampa. Tendió una mano y tocó el frío cristal donde estaba reflejada.

Veía a una muchacha que no podía tener mucho más que veinte años. Sus rasgos no tenían la dureza que caracterizaba a la diosa de la guerra. Sus ojos eran más soñadores y menos afilados. No tenía arrugas, sólo las de la sonrisa. Y el cabello… oh, el cabello.

Deslizó los dedos entre las hebras de pelo tan dorado que parecía oro puro. Le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y estaba suelto, con muchas trenzas recorriéndolo sin llegar a sujetarlo todo. Soltó una risa y luego se tapó la cara, agachándose, y terminó sentándose en el suelo para intentar no llorar. No había visto ese cabello desde que Loki se lo había cortado de raíz y le había dado una peluca negra a cambio. Eso había sido siglos atrás. Muchos siglos. Lady Sif tenía de nuevo su cuerpo de doncella asgardiana, su cuerpo de antes de elegir la guerra como camino de vida. Su cuerpo de mujer inocente. Un cuerpo que nunca había esperado volver a ver.

* * *

No habían pasado muchos días desde que Lady Sif había llegado a Valhalla, cuando las valquirias salieron en estampida sobre sus caballos alados por las grandes puertas de Valhalla. Eso sólo podía significar algo. Había una batalla, y había muchos guerreros caídos con honor.

Lady Sif encontraba dificultad en estarse quieta. No en estar quieta literalmente. Eso no le costaba, podía quedarse inmóvil por horas si era necesario. Pero estarse quieta respecto a hacer cosas, eso sí le costaba. No podía estar sentada en una mesa de Valhalla comiendo y riendo mientras había seres en todo Yggdrasil que libraban batallas y necesitaban el liderazgo de la diosa de la guerra. Había gente afuera que la necesitaba, y ella estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Caminaba de un lado a otro, con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada envainada que llevaba en el cinto, deseando poder salir y hacer algo. Quería hacer algo. Quería ayudar. La muerte no era para ella. Ella necesitaba moverse y salvar gente. Era su razón de estar viva, su razón de estar muerta. Quedarse sin hacer nada era un despropósito.

No llevaba ropa muy buena para la batalla, pero había aprendido a luchar con lo que fuese puesto, y no tenía tiempo de ir a buscar su armadura. Sandalias altas, vestido largo (y que no la cubría del todo) y cabello muy largo y suelto no eran los mejores implementos para combatir, pero si iba a vestirse y peinarse, le cerrarían las puertas antes de que llegase.

Se escabulló hacia las caballerizas, que no estaban muy lejos de las puertas. De un solo salto subió a un corcel con alas que estaba ensillado. Probablemente era de una valquiria que no había salido aún, pero daba igual. Había más caballos y la otra podía buscarse otro y ensillarlo. Ella no podía perder tiempo en ensillar.

Segundos más tarde, el corcel abría sus gigantescas alas y se lanzaba en picado del borde de Valhalla, siguiendo la estela de las demás valquirias. Para cuando se diesen cuenta de que un Einherji había escapado, Lady Sif estaría lejos.

* * *

Las valquirias iban hacia Asgard. Sólo que no había Asgard.

El corcel de Lady Sif siguió su camino con maestría, pero ella tenía la mano inerte sobre las riendas. Su mirada estaba clavada en una nube de miles de fragmentos flotando en el espacio negro donde antes estaba Asgard, la ciudad donde había nacido, la ciudad que había jurado proteger. ¿Y todos los que ahí vivían? ¿Y Thor? ¿Qué había pasado con ellos?

Tuvo pronto la respuesta. No muy lejos de lo que fuera antes Asgard había naves detenidas. Una era de carga, una gran nave que le parecía haber visto en lugares como Sakaar. Las otras eran de batalla, una más grandes que las demás.

La nave de carga estaba destruida, y valquiria tras valquiria salían de ahí, llevando cada una el alma de un asgardiano. Eran cientos… todo su pueblo masacrado. Las valquirias eran invisibles a todos excepto al héroe que habían elegido, por lo que no había nadie atacándolas, y entraban y salían desapercibidas.

Ninguna valquiria quedaba ya en la nave, y ningún alma que recoger, pero Lady Sif se adelantó igualmente, y desmontó en la entrada destruida de la nave. Sujetando por las riendas a su corcel, que había plegado las alas, la diosa de la guerra se quedó a un lado, sin ser vista ni oída, como un mudo testigo de lo que pasaba.

Reconoció enseguida a quienes atacaban. Los había visto ya en batallas y había oído sobre ellos. Cull Obsidian (también conocido como Black Dwarf), Corvus Glaive, Ebony Maw y Proxima Midnight. La Orden Oscura de Thanos, el Titán Loco, todos en un solo lugar. Lo cual podía significar solo una cosa.

Thanos estaba ahí.

Podía verlo, una figura de espaldas en la entrada de la nave, medio oculta por el humo.

Ebony Maw había empezado a hablar, y ella no pudo más que prestarle atención. El alien caminaba sobre los cuerpos de asgardianos en el suelo, evitando pisarlos. Tenía las manos enlazadas tras la espalda al hablar.

—Escúchenme… Y regocíjense —pasó junto al cuerpo de alguien que aún se movía, y Lady Sif descubrió con el corazón en la garganta que era Heimdall, el Guardián del Bifrost. Ebony Maw no le prestó atención y siguió caminando y hablando—. Han tenido el privilegio de ser salvados por el Gran Titán. Podrán pensar que esto es sufrimiento. No. Es la salvación. Balanzas universales se inclinan hacia el equilibrio por su sacrificio. Sonrían, porque incluso en la muerte se han convertido en Hijos de Thanos.

Cuando se calló, Lady Sif recorrió el lugar con los ojos, reconociendo a quien podía. Thor estaba en el suelo, cerca de la figura de Thanos. Tenía el pelo corto y un parche en el ojo derecho, y parecía estar en el borde del agotamiento. Luego sus ojos encontraron a Loki, y el corazón se le congeló en el pecho.

El dios del engaño se veía terrible. Pálido, más que lo usual, con sangre en el rostro, de pie mirando a Thanos con la espalda recta, aunque Lady Sif pudo detectar la indecisión en su mirada.

Thanos se giró lentamente para enfrentar a Loki y a la Orden Oscura.

—Sé lo que es perder —su voz le envió escalofríos a la diosa de la guerra por toda la espalda, y se pegó a la pared aunque igualmente él no pudiera verla—. Sentir tan desesperadamente que tienes razón —el Titán caminó lentamente un par de pasos y se detuvo junto al cuerpo casi inerte de Thor—, sin embargo, fracasar sin más.

Se agachó, y cuando se levantó sujetaba a Thor por el cuello de la armadura. Avanzó un par de pasos más hacia Loki, llevando a Thor, quien alzó un brazo para intentar deshacerse del agarre, pero no tenía fuerzas.

—Como un trueno convierte a las piernas en gelatina. Les pregunto, ¿con qué fin? Témelo, huye de él… El destino llega de todos modos. Y ahora, está aquí —Thanos caminó hasta quedar a escasa distancia de Loki, que estaba rodeado por detrás por la Orden Oscura. El dios del engaño alzó la barbilla, desafiante—. O debería decir… Yo estoy.

Thanos alzó su mano izquierda cerrando el puño. Lady Sif se dio cuenta recién en ese momento de que el Titán llevaba un guantelete dorado con huecos en cada nudillo y uno en el dorso de la mano. En el hueco del nudillo del dedo índice, había una brillante Gema violeta, que centelleó cegadora cuando él cerró el puño.

Lady Sif no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera.

Esa era una Gema del Infinito.

* * *

El Titán ahora sujetaba a Thor por la cabeza, tan grande era su mano. El dios del trueno había recuperado algo de fuerza, y alzó el rostro, jadeando.

—Hablas demasiado —dijo, con la voz agotada, lo mismo que su ojo sano.

—El Teseracto —dijo Thanos dirigiéndose directamente a Loki, como si Thor no hubiese dicho nada—. O la cabeza de tu hermano. ¿Asumo que tienes una preferencia?

Los miembros de la Orden Oscura alzaron sus respectivas armas, listos para atacar. Thor se intentó deshacer del agarre, pero estaba muy débil.

Loki tenía un gesto de desprecio en su rostro, pero Lady Sif podía leer más que eso en sus ojos. Ella lo conocía bien, oh, sí que lo conocía. Y podía ver que estaba planeando algo. Sólo que no sabía qué era.

—La tengo —contestó Loki, sin vacilar—. Mátalo.

—¡NO! —gritó Lady Sif. Nadie la oyó, y no serviría de nada atacar. En estado de valquiria como estaba ahora, no podía luchar, sólo recoger almas. Las valquirias podían luchar en otras ocasiones, pero no cuando estaban cumpliendo su deber de llevar héroes a Valhalla. Y Lady Sif estaba en esa situación en ese momento. No podía hacer nada más que mirar.

Thanos pegó el guantelete a la sien de Thor y encendió de nuevo la Gema violeta. El dios del trueno empezó a gritar como si lo estuviesen destruyendo por dentro, que probablemente así fuera. Lady Sif se había cubierto la boca con las manos para ahogar los sollozos aunque nadie pudiese oírla. Loki estaba con la espalda recta y la barbilla alzada mirando a Thanos, pero sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando mientras Thor gritaba, y apretó los labios, como si estuviese intentando controlarse. Luego bajó la mirada a su hermano y su gesto se fue haciendo cada vez más sufriente, como si sintiese cada uno de los gritos en carne propia. El pecho del dios comenzó a subir y bajar más rápido, a punto de un sufrir un ataque de pánico, mientras Thanos aumentaba el poder de la Gema contra Thor.

La expresión de Loki se rompió definitivamente y se estremeció entero.

—¡Muy bien, detente! —le gritó a Thanos.

El Titán separó el guantelete de la cabeza de Thor. El dios del trueno jadeó, intentando recuperarse. Loki cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, queriendo recuperar la compostura. Lady Sif tomó aire de golpe. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no había notado. El corazón le latía veloz en el pecho.

—No tenemos el Teseracto —dijo Thor, su voz más grave por los gritos—. Fue destruido con Asgard.

Loki miró al suelo, luego alzó la vista hacia Thanos.

Oh.

Oh, no.

Lady Sif podía apostar todo a que no había sido destruido. Conocía a Loki.

El dios del engaño tragó saliva, mirando a Thor, y con reticencia alzó una mano. Bajó la mirada al suelo al hacer un movimiento de dedos, como si estuviese derrotado. Con un brillo azul, el cubo conocido como el Teseracto se materializó entre sus dedos.

Thanos sonrió, Thor gruñó.

—Realmente eres el peor, hermano.

Loki dio un paso hacia adelante, con la mano alzada y el Teseracto entre sus dedos.

—Te lo aseguro, hermano. El sol volverá a brillar sobre nosotros.

Thanos rió levemente.

—Tu optimismo está fuera de lugar, asgardiano.

Loki alzó las cejas y la barbilla con insolencia.

—Bueno, para empezar, no soy asgardiano. Y por otro… —se acercó más a Thanos— Tenemos al Hulk.

* * *

Con un rugido ensordecedor, una bestia verde con forma humana pero mucho más grande arremetió contra Thanos por detrás. El Teseracto cayó al suelo cuando Loki fue embestido, y el dios se arrastró hacia un lado para evitar ser aplastado por los dos seres que luchaban.

Hulk, uno de los compañeros de Thor en la Tierra, el cual Lady Sif no tenía idea de por qué estaba ahí, rugió de nuevo y le encajó un puñetazo en la cara al Titán Loco. Le dio golpe tras golpe, haciéndolo retroceder hasta la pared de la nave, y ahí lo agarró de los hombros y lo estampó una y otra vez contra la pared de hierro, abollándola.

Cull Obsidian se adelantó para ayudar a su señor, pero Ebony Maw negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalo que se divierta.

Hulk estaba agarrando a Thanos por el cuello con ambas manos. El Titán lo tomó de las muñecas, y con una fuerza que Lady Sif no creía posible, separó las manos de Hulk de su cuello. Cuando lo tuvo a suficiente distancia de su cuerpo, lo soltó y le dio un golpe certero a un lado del cuello. Hulk se quejó, retrocediendo un paso, e intentó golpearlo, pero Thanos lo bloqueó y le dio puñetazos en su lugar. Lo engañó para que se diese vuelta y le pegó en la espalda, antes de seguir golpeándolo. Algo que Hulk nunca había sentido.

Thanos le golpeó la cabeza contra su rodilla, y luego lo alzó sobre su cabeza antes de tirarlo contra el suelo, que se quebró y abolló bajo el impacto. La bestia verde había quedado inmóvil.

—¡No! —exclamó Lady Sif, pero Thor no la oyó e hizo lo que estaba yendo a hacer. Golpeó a Thanos con una barra de metal.

El hierro rebotó y cayó al suelo. Thanos se giró hacia él, y Thor intentó golpearlo con otra barra de metal, pero un puñetazo del Titán lo envió varios metros hacia atrás, donde se estrelló contra el suelo de una plataforma un poco más alta que el suelo de la nave.

Ebony Maw alzó una mano y un motón de planchas de hierro se elevaron del suelo siguiendo su mano. Él giró la palma hacia Thor y movió un dedo hacia adelante.

Las planchas metálicas volaron hasta el dios del trueno, que estaba intentando incorporarse sobre sus rodillas, y lo rodearon como una ajustada coraza, pegándole los brazos al cuerpo e impidiéndole todo movimiento.

En ese momento Lady Sif vio que Heimdall se movía. El Guardián giró la cabeza hacia Thor, tendido en el suelo, y asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño con decisión. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a su espada, con la que antes abría el Bifrost, e intentó incorporar el torso a pesar de que parecía estar ya agonizante. Lady Sif no estaba muy cerca, pero su entrenada audición de guerrera captó las palabras del Guardián.

—Antepasados, Dejen que la magia negra fluya a través de mí por última vez.

Mientras hablaba tendió una mano hacia Hulk inconsciente. En su palma se gestó un brillo multicolor que Lady Sif había visto muchas veces. En un estallido de arcoíris, el cuerpo de Hulk levitó y luego desapareció con la velocidad del rayo por medio de un Bifrost creado sin Observatorio, directo a donde Lady Sif sabía que se encontraba Midgard.

Thanos frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta Heimdall. Tendió una mano y Corvus Glaive le pasó su arma, la guja, capaz de cortar todo, incluso átomos. Un arma mortal.

—Eso fue un error —gruñó el Titán.

Heimdall miró a Thor. Lady Sif contuvo el aliento.

Con un solo gesto del brazo, Thanos le enterró la guja a Heimdall en el pecho hasta la empuñadura.

—¡No! —gritó Thor con desesperación. Thanos torció la guja para hacer aún más daño. Heimdall apretó los dientes, y luego su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, inerte.

—¡Vas a morir por eso! —amenazó el dios del trueno, con la voz quebrada y furiosa.

Con un gesto de la mano de Ebony Maw, una parte del hierro que encerraba a Thor se movió y le tapó la boca como una mordaza. Ebony Maw alzó un dedo y lo posó contra sus labios, indicando silencio. Luego se inclinó y recogió el Teseracto del suelo.

Lady Sif no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería recoger el alma de Heimdall? No tuvo tiempo de pensar. Como una exhalación, una valquiria en su corcel alado pasó junto a ella entrando en la nave, y con la agilidad de la práctica, se agachó junto a Heimdall sin detener su galope, tomó al Guardián del brazo y lo jaló hasta su montura. Una especie de Heimdall pero casi trasparente se alzó en lugar del cuerpo. Sin haberse detenido siquiera, la valquiria tiró de las riendas haciendo girar su caballo y salió por donde había venido con el alma de Heimdall en la silla de su corcel. La valquiria miró a Lady Sif al pasar, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué haces parada? ¡Muévete! ¡Las valquirias no nos quedamos mirando cuando alguien muere! —le exigió, y segundos más tarde había desaparecido.

* * *

Lady Sif volvió la vista hacia los enemigos. Thanos caminaba hacia Ebony Maw, seguido por Corvus Glaive, que sacó su arma del cuerpo de Heimdall.

—Mi humilde personaje —dijo Ebony Maw, inclinándose para ponerse de rodillas ante Thanos— se inclina ante su grandeza.

Thanos se quitó el yelmo, y luego arrancó su coraza. Ebony Maw siguió hablando, alzando el Teseracto hacia su señor.

—Ningún otro ser ha tenido nunca el poder, ni la nobleza, para blandir no una, sino dos Gemas del Infinito.

Thanos tendió la mano y tomó el Teseracto que el otro sostenía. Lo alzó entre sus dedos y lo observó satisfecho.

Lady Sif tenía que detenerlo, pero no podía. Llevando a su corcel de las riendas se acercó al Titán, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer.

—El Universo —siguió halagándolo Ebony Maw. Lady Sif estaba empezando a detestar su voz suave y persuasiva. Era como Loki, pero sin nada de seductor— está a tu alcance.

El Titán cerró el puño y destruyó el Teseracto entre sus dedos. Cuando abrió la mano, en su palma había restos de cristal azul, y en medio de ellos, una Gema azul brillante. Thanos sopló con suavidad el polvo de cristal y luego tomó la Gema entre su dedo índice y pulgar, dejando caer los trozos de cristal. Alzó la mano izquierda con el guantelete y acercó la Gema azul, y a pocos centímetros Thanos la soltó. La Gema voló y se adhirió como un imán al hueco en el nudillo del dedo mayor.

Con un destello azul cegador se iluminó toda la nave. Thanos cerró los ojos, tomando aire, como si sintiese el poder fluyendo a través de él, y luego admiró las dos Gemas en el guantelete. Segundos después, miró a Ebony Maw, que seguía de rodillas ante él.

—Hay dos Gemas más en la Tierra. Encuéntrenlas, hijos míos, y tráiganmelas a Titán.

Todos se inclinaron ante él.

—Padre, no te fallaremos —contestó Proxima Midnight.

—Si puedo intervenir… —interrumpió alguien.

La Orden Oscura se dividió mirando hacia atrás. Entre los trozos de metal de la nave destruida, apareció caminando Loki, con su característico descaro.

—Si van a la Tierra —Loki se detuvo cuando vio que todos lo miraban, y sonrió, abriendo los brazos—, puede que quieran un guía. Tengo un poco de experiencia en ese campo —dejó salir una ligera risa, bajando los brazos y moviendo la cabeza mientras se adelantaba paso a paso hacia Thanos.

—¡No! ¿Qué haces? —exigió Lady Sif, incrédula. Nadie la oyó. Caminó hacia Loki e intentó empujarlo, pero sus manos en ese momento sólo servían para recoger almas de muertos, y traspasaron a Loki como si estuviera hecho de humo.

—Si consideras el fracaso como una experiencia —contestó Thanos, con un tono de burla.

—Considero la experiencia como la experiencia —retrucó Loki, pedante—. Todopoderoso Thanos. Yo, Loki, Príncipe de Asgard —se detuvo un momento, bajó la mirada con vacilación—…Hijo de Odín —miró a Thor a un lado. Lady Sif supo que algo tramaba cuando lo oyó. Loki nunca había aceptado ser hijo de Odín. Que lo dijese ahora como uno de sus títulos no podía significar más que una cosa. Loki volvió la mirada hacia Thanos—. El legítimo Rey de Jötunheim, Dios de la Travesura…

Caminaba lentamente hacia Thanos mientras hablaba.

—¿Eres idiota, Loki? ¡No puedes esperar engañar a alguien si tú mismo le dices que eres el dios de la travesura! —gritó Lady Sif a su lado, rogando que lo oyese, pero no lo hizo.

Luego bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Loki y se le congeló el corazón de nuevo.

—Por la presente me comprometo contigo —decía Loki, y entre sus dedos se materializaba una daga oculta a los demás. Sólo ella y Thor se dieron cuenta, y ninguno de los dos se podía hacer oír—, con mi eterna fidelidad.

Loki bajó la cabeza como si le hiciese una reverencia. Entrenada como estaba en las artes de la guerra, Lady Sif notó la tensión en su cuerpo, listo para saltar.

—¡No lo hagas, te matará! —suplicó, pero era en vano.

Loki tomó aire.

Y atacó.

Avanzó hacia adelante en un movimiento tan veloz como el de una serpiente, con la daga directo al cuello de Thanos. Nadie debería ser capaz de defenderse de un movimiento tan veloz.

Pero el brazo de Loki quedó frenado en el aire, la punta de la daga a escasos centímetros del cuello del Titán. Un brillo azul lo detenía como una barrera, y Thanos sonreía, con el brazo alzado y el puño cerrado dentro del guantelete.

Loki se esforzó por llegar a su cuello, pero no podía soltarse del poder de la Gema, ni para acercarse ni para alejarse.

—¿"Eterna"? —Se burló Thanos, y lo tomó de la muñeca con su mano derecha—. Deberías elegir tus palabras con más cuidado.

Con un apretón y un movimiento brusco, le hizo soltar la daga. El rostro de Loki se torció en un gesto de dolor, y por primera vez Lady Sif vio miedo en sus ojos. Se le habían acabado los trucos.

Ella desenvainó su propia espada, pero no pudo hacerle daño al Titán. El arma lo traspasó como si ella fuese un fantasma.

El Titán tomó el cuello de Loki con la mano que llevaba el guantelete, y sin esfuerzo lo alzó lentamente hasta separarle los pies del suelo. Loki agarró los dedos del guantelete entre sus manos e intentó separarlos, retorciéndose como una serpiente, pero el agarre de Thanos era inflexible y el dios comenzó a luchar por aire.

Thanos sonrió y miró a Thor mientras estrangulaba a Loki. El dios del trueno respiraba agitadamente con la boca tapada por el metal, y su mirada traslucía odio hacia el Titán. Thanos volvió sus ojos a Loki, todavía sonriendo.

El dios del engaño se sacudió, intentando soltarse. Abrió la boca para buscar aire, pero el puño de Thanos le cerraba lentamente las vías respiratorias.

—Tú… —jadeó Loki, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas mientras intentaba respirar—…nunca serás… —hizo un sonido de ahogamiento, pero terminó la frase con el aire que le quedaba—…un dios.

Thanos ladeó la cabeza observándolo, y luego una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—¡No! ¡No! —gritó Lady Sif. Su mano traspasó el guantelete sin efecto alguno. Los ojos de Loki estaban llenos de lágrimas, igual que los de ella.

No. No podía ser. Loki siempre vivía, siempre tenía un plan, siempre tenía un truco más. Y nunca había sido un héroe. Y ahora todo eso se estaba dando vuelta. Lady Sif se había habituado al extraño dios y lo había empezado a apreciar por lo que era. Y ahora todo eso estaba desapareciendo.

Con un único gesto, Thanos terminó de cerrar el puño. Los brazos de Loki cayeron inertes a sus lados. Dejó de moverse y dejó de respirar. Su piel se volvió gris lentamente, con todas las venas marcadas, las lágrimas aún en sus ojos y un reguero de sangre saliéndole de una de sus fosas nasales.

Thor intentó gritar pero tenía la boca tapada. Thanos se acercó a él lentamente, llevando a Loki en el aire por el cuello, y dejó caer al dios en el suelo con violencia frente a su hermano.

—Sin resurrecciones esta vez —dijo el Titán. Alzó el puño y con un brillo cegador violeta y azul, él y su Orden Oscura desparecieron.

Las planchas de metal dejaron de sujetar a Thor, y el dios del trueno se arrastró sobre rodillas y manos hacia Loki, que yacía en el suelo con la cabeza hacia un lado, y los ojos abiertos con las lágrimas cristalizándose ya.

—No… Loki —rogó Thor, tomando el pecho del traje de su hermano con una mano. Dejó caer la cabeza, apoyándola en el cuerpo de Loki mientras su garganta se rompía en un sollozo.

Lady Sif nunca lo había oído llorar así.

Se inclinó al lado de Loki y tendió una mano hacia la mano de él. Esta vez sus dedos rozaron algo. Una versión traslúcida de la mano de él se separó del cuerpo y entrecruzó los dedos con ella. Luego el dios del engaño se incorporó en su forma de alma, dejando el cuerpo atrás.

—Oh, Sif —dijo él, con su característica voz seductora y burlona, esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas ladeadas—. No me digas que morí como un héroe. Y tú eres una valquiria. El mundo está del revés, ¿no?

Antes de arrepentirse, la diosa de la guerra pasó una mano detrás del cuello de él y lo empujó hacia ella. El beso fue corto pero dulce.

—Por haber muerto como un héroe —ella sonrió, secándose las lágrimas que seguían en su rostro. Llevó al alma de Loki de la mano hasta su corcel alado y él la ayudó a montar con un gesto caballeroso, subiendo él miraron atrás, a Thor llorando sobre el cuerpo de Loki. Loki frunció levemente el ceño.

—Vamos —dijo luego, con cierta tristeza en su voz. Lady Sif miró a Thor una vez más, luego volvió la vista adelante y tomó las riendas.

Chasqueó la lengua y el caballo trotó hacia la salida de la nave. Desplegó las inmensas alas y echó a volar con ellos sobre su montura.

Lady Sif sintió los brazos de Loki rodeándole la cintura desde atrás. Tal vez era para no caerse, pero ambos sabían que Loki nunca se caía y nunca necesitaba sujetarse.

—¿Va a estar bien? —preguntó él sobre su hombro.

—¿Quién? ¿Thor? —preguntó ella a su vez.

—Sí.

—Sí, va a estar bien. Aunque muera, tú sabes, y yo sé, que morirá como un héroe, e irá a Valhalla. Aunque Thanos destruya el universo, Valhalla seguirá estando, porque es un lugar fuera del universo, lo mismo que Hel. Las almas siempre tienen que ir a algún lugar, y eso no lo puede destruir ninguna Gema del Infinito. Así que estará bien si vive, y estará bien si muere.

—Estará bien —suspiró Loki, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Sif.

—Estaremos bien —contestó ella.

Él deslizó los dedos por su pelo.

—Veo que has conseguido de nuevo tu cabello de oro. ¿Puedo cortártelo otra vez?

—No —se negó ella rotundamente. Y ambos rieron, mientras cruzaban el universo camino a Valhalla.


End file.
